


I will take everything you give me

by Missy3000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, College AU, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Keith is an art student, Lance is from Cuba, One Shot, Pining, They are stupid, anyway, he is homesick, how does one tag?, i love them, keith is scared, life wouldn't write so many stories if they did, melnacholy, shiro is in space, why can't people just communicate?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: Keith is intriguing. At least Lance thinks so. So he decides they should be boyfriends, and slowly but surely he enters himself into Keith's life.“Everyone says you are an asshole. I am kinda trying to prove the opposite. So you are my boyfriend now.” Keith looked up from his lunch and looked at him. He was lanky, face a bit chubby, still young, innocent, twitchy. He was nervous.“Ok.”, Keith said.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	I will take everything you give me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a bit stupid.  
> It is actually a rewrite of a very old fic, that I have never posted.  
> But I had fun writing this, and I hope you have un reading.  
> :)  
> Missy

Keith had a boyfriend now. This kid with brown wavy hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen just sat down in front of him. “Everyone says you are an asshole. I am kinda trying to prove the opposite. So you are my boyfriend now.” Keith looked up from his lunch and looked at him. He was lanky, face a bit chubby, still young, innocent, twitchy. He was nervous.  
“Ok.”, Keith said and started eating again.  
“Ok?”, the kid asked.  
“Yes, can I finish eating now?” The kid nodded and just kept sitting there, staring at him.  
So Keith had a boyfriend now. 

Keith was beautiful. Lance always thought so. With his black bangs hanging in his eyes. Eyes in a lilac gray, like some kind of pretty rocks they would find in Cuba at the beach. He had rough hands and he was an artist. Lance could have died every time he looked at him. All he ever wanted was to talk to him. But Keith was rude, rude and snippy and no one got close and he never even looked at Lance. He probably didn’t even know his name. But that wouldn’t stop him. He would woo the heck out of Keith and Keith would swoon and they would be happy. Lance just wanted him to smile, like a deeper urge in him. He wanted it so desperately. Everyone could say what they want, Keith wasn’t that bad. 

“Are you gonna follow me the whole day?”, Keith asked. Classes had ended and he was on his way home.  
“Maybe.”  
Keith groaned. Maybe this was more work then he anticipated. He didn’t know what he had anticipated, he wasn’t even sure why he said yes. He only knew how his heart jumped when the kid smiled. They arrived at Keith’s dorm room. The kid was fidgeting.  
Keith sighed again. “What’s your name?”, he asked. The kid spluttered. “You don’t even know my name?”, he screamed.  
“No. That’s why I am asking.” Keith was irritated. “We have like four classes together. We went to the same high school.”  
“We did?”  
“God, you are an asshole.”  
Keith unlocked his room. “Does this mean you are breaking up with me?”  
The kid blushed, his ears were red, maybe from anger. “You wish.”, he screamed. His voice was really high. Keith went inside. “See you tomorrow then.”, he said and closed the door in his red face. “The name is Lance.”, he heard him yell and then stomped away. Keith leaned his head against the door and couldn’t help but smile. What had he gotten himself into?

Lance missed Cuba a lot. He missed hearing voices above him, when he left his house, only to look up and see his grandma talking to her friend from her balcony, he missed running down the street and being greeted with calm, endless waves, his missed feeling the sand between his toes, laying down in the scorching sun and his mama scolding him for staying in the sun too long. He missed his freckles popping up on his whole body, like flowers blooming on his skin, he missed his hair waving in the ocean breeze, missed the smell of fresh Empanadas. He missed his sisters, talking faster than the rain falls, swearing in Spanish like a sailor, when his mother wasn’t around. He missed his brother, coming home late, climbing in through his window, only to be met with gleaming eyes of Mama McClain. He missed the calm evenings with him and his farther in the garden, both of them listening to Lance rambling for hours. He missed his Mama. He missed her hugs, her smell, he voice, soft like a kiss, loud like a storm, he missed her hands, he kisses, her warm eyes. He missed feeling safe. He missed feeling like he belonged. 

“Hey.”, Lance said. It was Saturday. They had no classes. At least he didn’t. It was eleven in the morning, he had knocked at Keith’s door.  
“It is early.”, Keith said. He looked like he had just woken up. Black hair standing in all directions, only dressed in sweatpants, no shirt. Lance gulped. “It is eleven.”, he said.  
“What do you want?”  
“To see my boyfriend.” Keith just blinked, then he yawned. “Come in.”, he said and left the door open.  
Awkwardly Lance entered the room. It was small. All dorm room were small. But Keith had no roommate, the other bed was empty. The student who was supposed to sleep there dropped out of college and Keith never got anyone new.  
The walls were empty, the room messy. Lance didn’t see any photos.  
He sat down on the spare bed. He was nervous. He didn’t know what he was doing and he felt like throwing up.  
“I don’t even have you phone number.”, he said and tried to relax. He failed. Keith grabbed a shirt from the chair. “No one does.”, he said.  
“But I am your boyfriend now. I should.”  
“I suppose.”, Keith said and fell down on his bed. They stayed silent.  
“Are you gonna give it to me?”, Lance asked. Keith looked at him. Lance felt naked, like Keith could see through him, see his very core.  
“Pass me your phone.” 

Being Keith’s boyfriend was different then Lance imagined. It wasn’t all riding around on a bike and visiting sketchy bars, or hanging out on the streets or alcohol. It wasn’t as sexual as Lance imagined. No aggressive kissing or fight-sex, not even normal kissing. Lance had taken Keith’s hand once, but Keith froze in place and he let go again.  
It was more following Keith around, watching him in the art room, where he was sculpting beautiful men, his brows furrowed in concentration. It was mostly empty, the art room that is. Lance was sitting on a stool, a book in his hand, that he had to read for his mandatory English class. But he couldn’t concentrate. He just stared at Keith. Keith who was bathed in the setting sunlight falling through the window, hands covered in clay, hair pulled into a ponytail; concentrated. He was beautiful and Lance wished he could kiss him. He should be able to, they were boyfriends after all. At least that’s what Lance said when someone asked. Keith said nothing. It didn’t feel like their were boyfriends. It felt more like Lance was following him around like a puppy, Keith just barely tolerating him. He wanted to kiss Keith, he wanted to kiss him so bad. He wanted to feel his skin under his fingers, his ribs and heartbeat. He wanted to get to know him, inside and out, down to his deepest core, wanted to pick him apart and paint a picture named Keith. He wanted everything. But in the four weeks they were together it only felt like he was standing still, stepping on the same place, never getting any further. Keith didn’t really talk much. Lance wasn’t even sure Keith was listening half the time he was talking. He never really answered.  
“You’re staring.” Keith had looked up. His eyes pierced Lance and he felt naked again. Naked and small.  
“Can I kiss you?”, he asked and regretted it instantly. Keith only raised one eyebrow. “I mean, we are boyfriends. I mean I think we are, I asked and you said yes and I thought... I mean boyfriends do kiss Keith.” He threw his hands in the air, frustrated.  
“Ok.”, Keith said and turned, so he was sitting facing Lance.  
“What?”  
“Ok.”  
Lance’s legs felt wobbly as he stood up, but he took two steps through the room and was standing before Keith. He was unsure what to do. Would Keith stand up? Or would he have to bend down to kiss him? Was this like a peck situation or a make out session? He was unsure what to do. So he just stood there, staring at Keith.  
“If I remember correctly, this is not how kissing works.”, Keith said and Lance wanted to punch him. What an ass.  
But it gave him the confidence he needed. He rested one hand on Keith’s chair and bend down to kiss him. His eyes fluttered close. Keith’s lips were chapped, rough from all the biting. He didn’t touch Lance, didn’t reach for his arm or his hips. But he did kiss Lance back and so Lance just kept kissing him, soft and steady, not trying to scare Keith away. Finally Keith’s hand found his way to his hips, he pulled Lance down, pulled him into his lap ad took over. Suddenly Lance was loosing himself. Keith had two steady hands on his hips and lips on his and kissed Lance like his life depended on it. Hungry and aggressive, Lance couldn’t keep up. The only thing he could do was throw his arms around Keith’s neck and hope he wouldn’t pass out from the sensation. But it felt good, it felt like he was wanted, it felt like the universe revolved around them. Only this mattered, just him and Keith, connected.  
Keith broke the kiss. He was slightly panting, his pupils blown wide. Lance looked at him.  
“I have to finish the sculpture.”, Keith said.  
“What?” Lance felt dizzy and a bit lost. The only thing he knew was that he wanted Keith to keep kissing him.  
“The sculpture, I have to finish it.”  
Slowly the art room came back and with it Lance’s sense.  
“Oh yeah.” A bit confused he stood up from Keith’s lap, instantly missing the warmth. And then he stood there again. What was he supposed to do now? Was he supposed to leave? Like after an awkward one-night stand? He didn’t want to. It felt ugly. Maybe he had ruined everything. Maybe Keith was disgusted by how needy he was.  
“You should finish reading your book. And then I will bring you home.”, Keith said. He didn’t say anything else, he just went back to his work, like nothing had happened. But Lance’s heart jumped and he smiled. 

Keith had wanted to kiss Lance. Every time he was talking about his family and Cuba, Keith had wanted to take his face into his hand, kiss him and promise him, he would take him back there and until then he could be his home. But he never did. Instead he just buried his hands in his pockets and avoided looking at Lance. And now he had kisses him, had felt his heartbeat, his breath on his own lips and it was like someone had broken a damn. Lust had poured out, flooded his body and totally engulfed him. He wanted to strip Lance and kiss every part of his body, make him squirm and moan. But he couldn’t, he was scared, Lance only came into his life and he tended to drive people away. He was too intense. He was too much. And he really didn’t want Lance to leave. 

“Do you want to stay over?”, Keith had asked and Lance choked on his taco. “Sure.”, he croaked and smiled. Now he was laying in Keith’s other bed under a light blanket and couldn’t sleep.  
“Keith?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you really not remember me from high school?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Lance sighed. “I remember you.”, he said and raised his hands, like he would be able to paint his memories in the air. “You were always getting in fights.”  
“Wasn’t a good time for me.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No it’s ok.”  
“I wanted to be your friend.”  
“You weren’t scared of me?”  
Lace chuckled. “No. There was this one time I saw you in the library with this little girl and she was crying and you just held her hand, do you remember that?”  
Keith did. But he stayed silent.  
“She just cried and you made her a penguin out of paper. And I thought, someone who does something like that has to have a kind heart.”  
Keith remembered the day vividly. He had been in the library to hide from other people. Later that day he had walked home and the big brother of the little girl stopped him. “Don’t ever touch my sister again, faggot.”, he had said and Keith woke up in the hospital. He had hit his head on the concrete.  
“My grandma always says people with kind hearts are the rarest and we should never let them go.”  
“Does that mean I am stuck with you forever?”, Keith asked.  
“I guess. Good night Keith.” And then Lance snuggled up in his blankets and the only thing Keith heard was his steady breathing.  
How could this boy be so stupid? Keith looked up at the ceiling and his face hurt from smiling. 

Summer break rolled around. Students left to their families, laughing, crying, sharing their good byes. Lance stayed. He didn’t have the money to go home.  
Keith also stayed. Because he had no place to go.  
“Are you sad?”, Lance asked. They were sitting in front of dairy queen. It was midnight. “No.”, Keith said.  
“I am. A bit at least. I would have loved to see them. But now I get to spend my time with you.” Lance winked at him and Keith had to muster all of his strength not to blush. “I didn’t have anywhere to go. My brother is in space. For a few months more.”  
Lance choked, coughed and stared at him. “Your brother is in space? Space, like in, up there, like in mars and moon and stuff?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you only told me now?”  
“You never asked.”  
“I didn’t even knew you had a brother.” Lance screamed and Keith tried not to smile.  
“Well, he is in space.”  
“Freaking space.” Lance took another spoon of his fudge concoction, that he ordered. “Do you miss him?”  
Keith thought about it. About Shiro and his smile, about their nights in front of the TV, about having someone to call at anytime of the day. “No.”, he lied.  
“You’re lying.”, Lance said. Keith didn’t say anything, but Lance took his hand. He was smiling. Smiling, like always and Keith just held on to his hand. He was glad Lance had stayed. 

Lance stayed in Keith’s room for most of the break. He brought over his pjs and skin products and didn’t even really ask. He had a toothbrush at Keith’s place now and his own blanket. He woke up early in the morning, to get breakfast and fell asleep when they watched movies in the evening. Lance was everywhere and Keith could barely hold it together. He liked Lance, he really, really liked him. Rationally he knew, that it was ok, that it was even expected, they were together for gods sake. But there was this little voice in his mind, telling him Lance would run if he started to give in to his emotions. So he didn’t. He kept Lance at a distance and it hurt. It hurt every time he saw Lance’s eyes linger on his lips, every time he had to send Lance back to the other bed, every time Lance looked at him, like he was the world, his fondness written all over his face and Keith couldn’t scream at him. “I like you.”, he wanted to scream, “You make my world so much better. You make me want to be there for someone. You make me want to be kind. You make me not so alone.”  
But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. And when he heard Lance’s breath in the night he just wanted to cry. 

School was starting in a few days now. Lance moved his things back to his room. He had to finish his homework, he had to concentrate. But he missed Keith, missed having him around constantly, someone to listen to his rambles and to calm him down when he was talking himself into a spiral. Someone to call him out on his bullshit. He missed feeling safe, feeling like he belonged.  
He loved Keith.  
He knew that now.  
And it fucked him up. Because Keith could not feel the same way. It was impossible. Sure, they had gotten closer, sure Keith didn’t roll his eyes anymore every time when he looked at Lance, sure he was there for Lance. But he didn’t love him. Probably didn’t even like him more than a friend. Lance didn’t even know why Keith stayed boyfriends with him. Hell, he didn’t even know why Keith had said yes in the first place.  
And he wanted to know so badly. Wanted to tell Keith all about his feelings, how Keith lit him on fire, how he surrounded him like waves. But every time he thought he could do it, every time he was frustrated enough, every time he thought he was ready, he looked at Keith and knew if he asked, he wouldn’t get the answer he wanted and then he would loose Keith forever.  
He would tell him, soon, he thought every night, but he never did and summer break was almost over and he move back to his own room. 

Keith distanced himself. Lance only noticed it slowly. He was busy the first week school started again. He had people to greet and things to remember. He had assignments to do and get his life together again. But as the days fell into a normal rhythm again, he couldn’t help but notice it.  
When he asked Keith for a coffee during break, he would excuse himself with having to do reading. When he asked if he could spend time with him in the art room, he said he wouldn’t be alone. When he asked for a movie night, Keith answered the next day, saying he had fallen asleep.  
Sure they still saw each other. Lance would catch Keith during Lunch or on the campus, he would text him during class or call him on his way home. But Keith never had much time, he didn’t have a lot to say, his texts were short and he didn’t really pick up when Lance called.  
First Lance denied it. Keith just had a lot to do, he as busy, he had his reasons. Then he became anxious. Keith hated him. He probably had done something wrong, he has messed up, Keith didn’t want him anymore.  
But after three weeks, of trying, of late nights and early mornings, of not being able to concentrate on anything else, than the thought of Keith, he became frustrated. So what if he did something wrong? Couldn’t Keith just tell him? If he didn’t want Lance to call him, why didn’t he just break up? Was he that much of a coward, that he couldn’t even look Lance in the eyes anymore?  
Deep, deep down it hurt, it really hurt, but Lance was furious now. So he did the only thing he could think of. He sat down in front of Keith’s room and waited for him.  
Keith came later than he expected. It was five in the afternoon and Keith looked tired. Tired and soft and Lance almost forgot about his anger. He just wanted to pull Keith into a hug, so they could fall onto the bed together and Keith could rest. He forgot, almost.  
“Lance?”  
“Do you want to break up?”  
“What?”  
Keith looked at him, tired eyes now fully awake. Lance registered that he looked shocked. But he felt the frustration bubbling up his throat, building a case around his heart and squeezing it, until he felt like dying.  
“Do you want to break up?”, he asked again and stepped closer to Keith. “Because if you do, fucking tell me. Don’t just avoid me.” Keith raised his hands and opened his mouth, but Lance didn’t give him the chance. “Don’t try to deny it. I am not stupid. I don’t get you, if you don’t want to spend time with me, why not tell me? You are usually so blunt. Why keeping up this whole fucking charade? If you don’t like me, why did you say yes in the first place?” He was screaming now, his lungs hurt, his body hurt, everything hurt. And there was Keith, Keith with lilac eyes and rough lips, Keith, the boy he loved so much.  
“I don’t know.”, Keith said, “I don’t know why I said yes.”  
Someone had punched all the air out of Lance. His throat was tight.  
“I don’t know, ok? You just sat there with you blue eyes and the stupidest smile I have ever seen. And it was all so stupid. Boyfriends don’t work like that, Lance. Do you know that? You first get to know each other and then you date. You don’t just sit down and decide it.” Keith look so tired, so, so tired.  
“But you did. And then you kept on being stupid. So stupid. Doing all of these things, talking to me, trusting me, being there. You respected everything about me. Lance, you are insufferable. How am I supposed to just sit there and watch you smile? Watch you lighten up the whole fucking room? How can you keep coming back, even though I am being so fucking rude? How can you have so much hope in me? How can you be so stupidly, stupidly amazing?”  
Lance swallowed, Keith panted. It was silent now.  
“Lance, I was scared.”, Keith said and he had tears in his eyes. “You are so perfect and I had so many emotions. It was so much. You just made me feel… so much. I was scared it was too much.”  
Keith was still scared, he tried to make himself smaller, he wanted nothing more to just run into his room and hide under the covers. He was too vulnerable now. Lance could take him and rip him apart with two words and Keith could do nothing about it.  
“You’re stupid.”, Lance said.  
“What?”  
“I am not stupid. You are.”  
“Really? Are we doing this now? Lance I would really rather just forget-”  
“How? How could you think it would be too much? Keith, I want everything you are willing to give me. Everything.” He took Keith’s hand into his, marveled a moment at how warm they were. “I love you.”, he said and then he kissed Keith. 

So Keith had a boyfriend now. This kid with brown wavy hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen, with the kindest smile and softest hands, with the stupidest ideas and smartest words. Lance, who just looked at him, like he was the universe, who took Keith’s heart and held it in his hands, kept it safe.  
“Did you prove your point, yet?”, Keith asked. They were laying in Keith’s bed. It was late. Lance would just stay until they fell asleep. They never used the second bed anymore.  
“Hm?” Lance opened one eye to look up at him.  
“If you proved you point. You said you wanted to prove that I am not an asshole.”  
“Oh, yeah. Yeah, I thought about it and I was wrong. You are a total asshole.” Lance smiled at him, his eyes sparkling.  
“I hate you.”, Keith said and kissed Lance, until he couldn’t feel anything else anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I am always happy about feedback. :)


End file.
